Le Mag'
by supersophieuh
Summary: Tsuzuki fait encore des siennes. Il a décidé de se lancer dans un nouveau projet:la rédactions d'un...magazine féminin rien que çaXD ! Comment va-t-il s'en sortir O.o ?


**Kikou, me revoila! (la foule:"Noooon, pas elle'"/moi:"Hé, c'est pas sympa!!!") Je reviens publier une nouvelle (ma deuxièmeT-T c'est tellement émouvant!) fic' de Yami no Matsuei. Encore une fois "humour", encore une fois débile (un peu plus long cette fois-ci). L'idée me vient d'un jeu qu'on fait ma soeur et moi. Une de nous écrit différentes situations et différents noms de mangas sur des bouts de papiers. Lautre tire un de chaque et doit faire une histoire avec la combinaison. Voila ce que j'ai tiré:**

**"'y en à un 1 qui décide de rédactionner (O_o) 1 mag féminin^-^" (Yatsu', tu vraiment des idées débilesXD) avec "YnM"**

**Aaalors, qui ça va bien être ???**

**Hisoka ? Non, je crois pas, non !**

**Tatsumi ? ça m'étonnerait beaucoup…sauf s'il a subit un lavage de cerveau !**

**Watari ? ça parait déjà plus crédible…Mais non.**

**Muraki ? et puis quoi encore !!! XD**

**…**

**Tsuzuki ? BINGO !**

* * *

**1. Décision Irrévocable**

Hisoka rentra dans son bureau, et quel ne fut pas ça surprise de trouver son partenaire en plein travail, le nez plonger dans ses papiers.

-« Bonjour Tsuzuki ! »

-« 'lut 'soka! » répondit ce dernier, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

Un peu vexé, Hisoka s'installa à son bureau et commença lui aussi à travailler. L'attitude de l'autre shinigami était vraiment inhabituelle, mais si pour une fois il avait décidé de se mettre à l'ouvrage, il ne fallait pas s'en plaindre !

Une heure passa dans un silence de plomb. Contrairement à l'ordinaire, Tsuzuki n'essaya pas d'entamer la conversation à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, ne fit pas de pauses « pas-encore-midi-mais-je-tiendrai-jamais-jusque-là », et ne remplit pas une seconde la pièce de ses ronflements.

C'était trop beau, Hisoka ne pouvait pas y croire. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire. Ou alors Tsuzuki avait été remplacé par un robot extrêmement perfectionner et ressemblant, ou alors…

N'y tenant plus, le blond se leva et s'approcha du bureau de son partenaire tout doucement, pour ne pas éveiller son attention, et jeta discrètement un regard sur son travail.

-« JE LE SAVAIS ! » s'exclama-t-il triomphalement, en arrachant une liasse de papiers des mains de Tsuzuki « Je savais bien que c'était impossible. Tu ne pouvais pas t'être transformé du jour au lendemain en bosseur acharné ! Tu préfères de loin passer tes heures de bureau à lire des magazines stupides ! »

-« Rends les moi tout de suite. Ça ne te regarde pas ! » lança Tsuzuki, en essayant de récupérer ce qui venait de lui être dérobé.

-« Ah oui, ça ne me regarde pas ?! Dans ce cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas chez moi que tu viendras implorer de l'aide quand tu te rendras compte que tu n'auras jamais fini ton travail à temps ! Et tout ça à cause de je ne sais quel foutu maga… » Hisoka n'y avait pas fait très attention, mais en posant à nouveau les yeux sur les revues qu'il tenait, il s'aperçu de la nature de celles-ci. L'omniprésence de la couleur rose aurait du le mettre sur la voie ; c'était des magazines féminins. « …zines… Tsuzuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

-« Je vais résoudre tous mes problèmes ! »

-« Hein ? Comment est-ce que… ? » Hisoka était un peu dérouté. Qu'est-ce que Tsuzuki pensait trouver dans ces revues ? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, son regard fut attiré par le titre de la page ouverte au dessus de la pile :

'' _COURRIER DES LECTEURS ''_

Apparemment, dans cette rubrique, les lectrices pouvaient adresser leurs questions au magazine. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il continua sa lecture.

'' _Je m'épile à la cire pour ne pas avoir à utiliser le rasoir tous les deux jours. Mais à chaque fois, je me retrouve avec un nombre important de poils incarnés (surtout au niveau du bikini !). Ce n'est pas très élégant. Que faire ? ''_

-« …Tu… » commença-t-il, hésitant « Tu as… des problèmes…d'épilation… ? »

-« Je… De quoi ?! Non, bien sur que non ! »

En voyant la question suivante, Hisoka regretta soudain qu'il n'ait pas dit oui.

'' _Pour mettre du piment dans notre vie sexuelle, mon copain à suggérer l'idée d'inviter une troisième personne dans notre chambre à coucher. Au début, ça m'a fait bizarre, mais je dois avouer que l'idée m'intéresse… Seulement lui voudrait que se soit une femme et moi je veux absolument un homme. Comment arriver à le persuader ? Et comment être sûrs qu'on ne fait pas une erreur ? ''_

Il en resta bouche bée. Ça ne pouvait pas…

-« Tu veux…faire… une….partie à trois… ? »

-« Qu- NON !!!! » s'empressa Tsuzuki pétrifié. « Aucun de ces courriers ne me concerne ! »

Hisoka fut plutôt soulagé de le savoir. Surtout que le reste des questions présentes sur la page n'étaient pas beaucoup plus rassurantes. Ces filles (très directes) voulaient savoir

'' _si les prothèses mammaires peuvent provoquer le cancer ? ''_

'' _comment je peux aider mon amant éjaculateur précoce ? ''_

ou encore _'' s'il existe une liste répertoriant les sex-shops et leur classement en fonction de la satisfaction des clients ? ''_

-« Je les ai pris uniquement pour avoir un modèle et trouver de l'inspiration. » s'expliqua le brun « Je vais rédiger magazine féminin ! »

-« Hu ? » Hisoka avait certainement du manquer une étape. Il ne voyait pas très bien le lien entre « résoudre tout mes problèmes » et « écrire un magazine féminin ».

-« C'est une bonne idée, hein ? »

'_Pas du tout ! C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu ai eu depuis au moins…5 jours !' _voila ce que pensa Hisoka. Voila ce qu'aurait voulu dire Hisoka. Mais voila tout ce qu'il arriva à sortir :

-« Hu ? »

-« Siiiii, réfléchit un peu ! J'écris un super magazine, je le fais publier, des tas de gens l'achètent et moi, je me fais tout plein d'argent. Je rembourse toutes mes dettes à Tatsumi, il arrête de me persécuter, et il me restera peut-être même du rab'. Mon plan est tout bonnement génial ! »

-« … »

-« Ça t'embouche un coin,hein ? Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, je m'épate moi-même ! »

-« Pourquoi…pourquoi un magazine féminin ? Enfin…je veux dire…de toutes les idioties que tu aurais pu décider d'écrire, pourquoi choisir un magazine _féminin_ ? Pouquoi pas un magazine sur les voyage…les animaux…n'importe quoi d'autre ?? »

-« Ben, y parait que c'est une des choses qui se vend le mieux…avec le people et le porno mais…ça… » La phrase resta suspendue. Des explications n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires…

-« Et d'où tu tiens tes informations ? »

-« Du rédacteur en chef d'un magazine culinaire –qui n'a pas été très gentil d'ailleurs– à qui j'avais été proposer un article. Il m'a dit de ne plus jamais revenir le voir et que si je voulais me faire de la tune, je ferais mieux de me lancer dans quelque chose de totalement différent… T'imagines à quel point il faut être méchant pour dire des trucs pareils ?»

-« J'imagine assez bien… »

-« Enfin bon, au moins après ça il m'a donner cette bonne idée, et je suis super motivé ! Rien ne pourra me détourner de mon travail !!! »

Non, Hisoka ne répondit rien. Ça ne valait pas la peine de rappeler à son partenaire que son travail était d'une nature toute différente. Pas plus que de lui rappeler qu'il n'était absolument pas qualifié pour ce genre de…« littérature » (encore qu'il était certainement beaucoup plus qualifié pour l'écriture d'un magazine féminin que pour celle de recettes de cuisines…). Il laissa simplement Tsuzuki continuer ses explications.

-« Pour l'instant, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas encore très avancé… J'étais en train de faire un plan en me basant sur ces magazines. Mais bientôt, ce sera terminé ! Ce sera magnifique et…. »

-« Et quoi ? Supposons même que tu ailles jusqu'au bout de ton projet, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta maquette ? »

-« Oh, c'est facile, j'irai sur terre trouver un éditeur intelligent et généreux ! »

-« Et si ça n'existe pas ? »

-« Ne sois pas si négatif ! Pourquoi ça n'existerait pas ? Mais si c'était le cas, je pourrais toujours l'imprimer moi-même en plusieurs exemplaires et le vendre dans l'Enma-Cho. Il suffirait d'une bonne campagne marketing et… »

-« Je suis pas sûr que tu ais beaucoup de succès… Il n'y a pas énormément de filles par ici… »

-« Rhaaa, tu t'arrêtes à des détails sans importance ! Il n'y a pas que les filles qui achètent ce genre de magazine ! De plus en plus de garçon s'y mettent aussi, pour apprendre des choses et mieux les comprendre… »

-« Ouais, pour mieux les draguées ! Finalement, tu t'y connaît pas trop mal…»

-« Hein ?!? »

-« Laisse tomber ! »

Un moment passa, pendant lequel Tsuzuki se demanda ce qu'il était supposé laisser tomber, avant qu'Hisoka décide de poser LA question.

-« Evidemment, Tatsumi et le chef sont au courant de ces projets, mmmmmh ? »

-« Heu, oui, à propos de ça »

-« Mmmmhmh ? »

-« En fait, pas tout à fait… »

-« Ça aussi je m'en doutais ! Tu vas donc tout de suite aller les informer. Sinon, c'est moi qui me ferai un plaisir de le faire… »

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! » hurla le pauvre Tsuzuki, terrifié « Ne fais pas ça 'soka ! S'il te plait ! S'ils l'apprennent, ils vont me tuer et après je serai mort même si je le suis déjà ! Je t'en supplie !! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Tout !!! Je…je deviendrai ton esclave personnel ! Je ferai n'importe quoi !!! ...Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien ! »

On pourrait croire qu'une déclaration pareille aurait pu émouvoir Hisoka (il avait quand même été jusqu'à proposer d'être son esclave), mais non, pas du tout (il faut préciser que le brun sortait cette offre chaque fois qu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose…) !

Hisoka était bien décidé à ne pas céder.

'_Hors de question que je le laisse faire cet idiot. C'est pas parce qu'il essaye de m'amadouer avec les yeux les plus malheureux du monde que ça lui donne tous les droits ! Il faut que je sois ferme ! Il ne m'embarquera pas dans ses combines !! Pas question !!! Non ! Non !! Non !!!'_

-« Très bien. »_'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh'_

-« Vraiment ? » Tsuzuki n'en revenait pas « Whaaaa, merci Hisoka, t'es vraiment le meilleur !!! »

-« … 'faut croire… » _'Au secours !'_

-« En tout cas, je te promet, t'auras pas à te plaindre de moi ! Je bosserai d'arrache-pied et tout mon travail sera terminé, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

-« Pourquoi je m'inquièterais ? » ironisa Hisoka.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés 10 minutes plus tard, quand il entendit s'élever les ronflements de son partenaire.

* * *

**Voila, 1er chapitre terminé !! J'espère que ça vous a plu bicoup bicoup^^. Maintenant, la suite (ben oui, y faut une suite, je peux pas laisser ça comme ça!) s'annonce nébuleuse... J'ai quelques idées, mais y a (bicoup) de gros blancs... Si vous avez des idées ou des requêtes pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre (Mais vous pouvez aussi juste laisser un com' pour dire ce que vous en penser).**

**Allez, à la prochaine!**

**Ah oui, pour le titre du chapitre...un peu théâtral, non? Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai décidé de mettre des titres style "drama" à une histoire "humour"... Cherchez pas!**


End file.
